Dee's Big Day
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: A very important issue comes up for Dee. Dee x Hiro


Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE or Gravitation, and I do not profit in writing this story.

* * *

"Hiro! Hiro, wake up!"

At the sound of insistence in Dee's voice, Hiro groaned and buried his head under the pillow. He possessed no idea of the time, only it happened to be too soon for him to be waking. The guitarist knew he could ask, but that would require energy and energy was something he was lacking. He had not reached Dee's apartment until midnight, and even then he had not gone to sleep right away. The two had "made up" for lost time, and Hiro had counted on at least eight hours of sleep.

"Come on," he heard Dee whine. "It's time to get up! You said you wouldn't miss this! Don't tell me you forgot!"

As if to prove his point, the detective started to shake him and pull the covers away. Hiro let out a sigh and forced himself to sit up. He was of the mind to scold Dee for his behaviour then his lover's words started to sink in and register in Hiro's brain. He had promised to do something today or at least to go somewhere with Dee. That was why he had arrived to New York so late at night. Hiro opened his eyes to see Dee's expectant and hopeful expression, and he reached over to touch Dee's cheek.

Yes, this day was important for Dee. Memories and realization broke their ways into Hiro's sleep-deprived mind. It was probably more important than any other day a police officer could ever experience, and it probably had Dee worried and on edge. Hell, it probably outranked anything _anyone_ could imagine, anyone other than those in the same situation as Dee so the man's odd early morning behaviour was more than understandable. Hiro offered his lover a smile.

"I didn't forget," Hiro murmured. He sat up slowly. "I'm tired, I still want to sleep, but I didn't forget. Let me get dressed, and I'll fix breakfast, okay?"

To this suggestion, Dee nodded, but Hiro thought he saw signs of worry in his lover's eyes. His fingers moved, caressing Dee's cheek.

"Hey, it's going to be all right, you know," Hiro murmured. "No matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

"I know," Dee said, finally smiling in return. "It's just . . . this isn't something I would have ever expected to happen, you know?"

"I know," Hiro said, sliding out of the bed. "Believe me, I know."

"Hey, after everything is done with for today, I was thinking I should call that Yuki guy," Dee said, moving with Hiro. "Tell him thank you or something like that. It was his book that made this possible, after all."

Hiro found a pair of black dress slacks and a blue silk shirt and slipped into them as Dee spoke. The detective's words, really, were not too far from the truth. Eiri Yuki _had_ written a novel based a little in Dee's real life. Then again, Dee had willingly offered the information to the author, wondering how he could turn points of his life into a dark and tragic romance. As far as Hiro knew, it was a first for Yuki-san, using someone else's life as a point of reference.

Then again, it hardly mattered. For Eiri Yuki, the novel turned out to be one of his biggest sellers yet, not just in Japan but also in places such as America, England, and other parts of Europe. The translators, from what Hiro understood, had worked in overdrive for the simultaneous release. He recalled Shuichi fawning over the photos selected for each country.

However, there was one unexpected result from the release of Yuki-san's novel. The result was now the reason for Dee's anxiety and excitement.

Someone was finally coming forward with information regarding Dee's parents.

According to Ryo, Dee's partner, the call had come in about a week or so after the book's release. The caller, who wished to remain anonymous at the time, had simply said for the detectives to search an abandoned apartment building not far from where Dee grew up, and a specific apartment number had even been given. Ryo thought the caller to be earnest so he decided to investigate.

Hiro was glad the detective had. Not only did the apartment hold vital information for Dee's medical history, but there were documents that also gave a very blatant clue as to whom Dee's parents were. The news overjoyed and scared Dee at the same time. Granted, once a certain individual had been informed, a D.N.A. test was demanded, and Dee willingly obliged.

Now those results were in, and the final confrontation with this particular individual was looming. Hiro could see how it was twisting Dee into knots. Once he was dressed, he walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around him.

"No matter what happens today," Hiro said. "I'll always love you. Got that?"

"Thanks, Hiro," Dee said. "That means a lot to me. Especially today."

"I know," the guitarist said. "I know. We'd better eat before we leave. Come on. Can't face a big day like this on an empty stomach."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to eat," Dee said.

"Don't worry," Hiro murmured. "Even if he does reject you, you'll know the truth. And that's all that matters, in the end."


End file.
